Persona 5 Original Soundtrack
Persona 5 Original Soundtrack (『ペルソナ5』 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 17 janvier 2017. Cet album est composé en grande majorité par Shoji Meguro, secondé par Toshiki Konishi, qui s'est chargé des thèmes cinématiques. Le trio Atsushi Kitajoh, Ryota Kozuka et Kenichi Tsuchiya se sont chargés des thèmes liés aux mini-jeux et aux lieux. Cet album opte pour des tendances Soul et Blues, porté par Lyn, sur des paroles écrites par Benjamin Franklin, Rike Schmalz et Shigeo Komori. Pistes Disque 1 #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #:Thème d'introduction. #'Phantom' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Escape' (脱出, Dasshutsu) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Life Will Change' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Getaway & Arrest' (逃走～逮捕, Tōsō ~ Taiho) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Interrogation Room' (尋問室, Jinmon-shitsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Recollection & Foreboding' (回想～暗示, Kaisō ~ Anji) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Hymn of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #:Thème de la Velvet Room. #'Beneath the Mask (Instrumental Version)' (Beneath the Mask -instrumental version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Meeting''' (出会い, Deai) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Into the Metaverse' (異世界へ, I Sekai e) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Tension' (緊迫, Kinpaku) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Awakening' (覚醒, Kakusei) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Will Power' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'King, Queen & Slaves (Another Version)' (王と王妃と奴隷 -another version-'', ''Ō to Ōhi to Dorei -another version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'King, Queen & Slaves''' (王と王妃と奴隷, Ō to Ōhi to Dorei) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Last Surprise' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #:Thème de combat. #'Talk' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Thème de discussion aves les démons. #'Triumph' (勝利, Shiori) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Tokyo Emergency' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Confession / Secret' (告白/秘密, Kokuhaku/Himitsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Confession / Secret (Piano Version)' (告白/秘密 -piano version-'', ''Kokuhaku/Himitsu -piano version-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #'Layer Cake''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Life Will Change (Instrumental Version)' (Life Will Change -instrumental version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Blood of Villain''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Blooming Villain' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Regret' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'The Collapse of Lust' (色欲の崩壊, Shikiyoku no hōkai) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Beneath the Mask' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Rike Schmalz #:Chant: Lyn #:Thème du Café Le Blanc en soirée. #'Endless Days' (終わらない日々, Owaranai hibi) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Star Forneus' (スターフォルネウス, Sutā Foru Neusu) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Punch Ouch' (パンチdeアウチ, Panchi de Auchi) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Train of Life' (垢太郎鉄道, Akatarō Tetsudō) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Power Intuition' (豪血寺一味, Gōketsuji Ichimi) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Legend of Gambla Goemon' (はったれ五右衛門, Hattare Goemon) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Pro Golfer Sarutahiko' (プロゴルファー猿田彦, Puro Gorufā Sarutahiko) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh Disque 2 #'Tokyo Daylight' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Lyn #'Butterfly Kiss' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Mementos' (メメントス, Mementosu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Have a Short Rest' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Suspicious Person' #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'My Homie' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Wicked Plan' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'A Woman' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'A Woman (Another Version)' (A Woman -another version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Sunset Bridge''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Days of Sisters' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Beneath the Mask -Rain-' (Beneath the Mask -rain-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Rike Schmalz #:'Chant:' Lyn #'Crossroads''' (BAR にゅぅカマー, BAR ni Yūkamā) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Suspicion' (疑惑, Giwaku) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'High Pressure' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Price' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Price (Another Version)' (Price -another version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Keeper of Lust''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Life Goes On' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Memories of Summer' (夏の日の思い出, Natsu no Hi no Omoide) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Treading on Scorched Sand' (灼熱の砂漠を往く, Shakunetsu no sabaku wo iku) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'When Mother Was There (Another Version)' (母のいた日々 -another version-'', ''Haha no ita hibi -another version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'When Mother Was There''' (母のいた日々, Haha no ita hibi) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Alleycat' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'The Collapse of Wrath' (憤怒の崩壊, Fundo no hōkai) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Alright (Elp Version)' (Alright -elp version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'New Beginning''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Hawaii' #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Alright' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Break it Down (Elp Version)' (Break it Down -elp version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'The Spirit''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'What’s Going On?' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Sweet' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Big Bang Burger March' (ビッグバン・バーガーのマーチ ,Bigguban Bāgā no Māchi) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Triple Seven' (TRIPLE SEVEN) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Crane Game' (クレーンゲーム, Kurēn Gēmu) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #'Planetarium' (プラネタリウム, Puranetariumu) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Home Electronics Store' (家電量販店, Kaden Ryōhanten) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Welcome Home, Master!' (おかえりなさいませ！ご主人様♡ , Okaeri na saimase! Goshujinsama ♡) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Time to Repent' (懺悔のお時間, Zange no wo Jikan) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Destinyland' (デスティニー・ランド, Desutinī Rando) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #'Tanaka's Shady Commodities' (闇ネットたなか, Yami Netto Tanaka) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh Disque 3 #'Beneath the Mask -Rain- (Instrumental Version)' (Beneath the Mask -rain, instrumental version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Break it Down''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'So Boring' (つまらない, Tsumaranai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Mental Shutdown' (廃人化, Haijinka) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Sweatshop' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Sweatshop (Another Version)' (Sweatshop -another version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Run, Run, Run!' (''RUN,RUN,RUN!) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Accident on-Air' (放送事故, Hōsō Jiko) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Disquiet' (不穩, Fuon) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'The Whims of Fate' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Escape (Another Version)' (脱出 -another version-'', ''Dasshutsu -another version-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #'Getaway (Another Version)' (逃走 -another version-'', Tōsō -another version-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #'Betrayer''' #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Nothingness…?' #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Trick' #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Limitless Pride' (底知れぬ傲慢, Sokoshirenu Gōman) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Ark' (方舟, Hakobune) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Impromptu for the Next Prime Minister' (次期総理の船路に捧げる即興曲, Jiki Sōri no Funaji ni Sasageru Sokkyōkyoku) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There (Instrumental Version)' (Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There -instrumental version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Rivers in the Desert (Instrumental Version)' (''Rivers In the Desert -instrumental version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Desire''' (欲望, Yokubō) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Rivers in the Desert' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'The Collapse of Pride' (傲慢の崩壊, Gōman no Hōkai) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Freedom and Peace' (自由と安心, Jiyū to Anshin) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Erosion' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Confrontation' (対峙, Taiji) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Yaldabaoth' (Jaldabaoth) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Swear to My Bones' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Our Beginning' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Hoshi to Bokura to (Piano Version)' (星と僕らと -piano version-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #'Hoshi to Bokura to' (星と僕らと'') #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Lyn #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There (Opening Movie Version)' (Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There -opening movie version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Benjamin Franklin #:'Chant:''' Lyn Galerie Catégorie:Albums Persona